Insane Fans
by kimpfn
Summary: (Changed the story)Five girls in Shuichi's class can't take it anymore and kidnap him! But what happens when one of the girls wants to help him escape? Chaos, that's what!
1. Default Chapter

*Chapter One*

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. However, I do own Autumn, Kita, Sonia, Demuko, Amity, and Fay.

  
  


"What a great way to start our day." Autumn sighed, leaning against her locker, as did the others. They were all staring at Shuichi Minamino pulling books out of his locker. " He is so gorgeous." Kita said, twisting a strand of hair playfully between her fingers. "He is more than gorgeous. He is a babe." Demuko said, grinning. Amity stared strangely at both of them. "He is a god. Don't undermine him." They all turned to see what Sonia thought, but she wasn't there anymore. She was standing right beside him. Shuichi noticed her out of the corner of his eye. "Hello Sonia." He greeted her warmly. "Uh, hi." She said cautiously. There was a bit of uneasy silence until Shuichi said, "Well, see you later." "Yeah, uh, bye!!" She waved. When he was out of sight, the others came running up happily to her. "Oh my god!! You actually talked to him!!" Autumn gushed. "Piece of cake." She said cooly, only inside she was shaking wildly. They all stood in silence, staring at the place he used to be standing at, when Kita angrily slammed her hands against the locker, causing all of them to jump. "I can't take this anymore!" She screamed. "We have been admiring him from afar for too long!! We must take action!" "But how?" Amity sighed, "We've all tried flirting with him. He doesn't return the feelings." "We've just got to do it by force." Kita oozed, smiling evilly. The other girls looked at her in shock. "Girl, you must be kidding." Demuko whispered. Kita looked at her angrily. "How long have you had a humongous crush on him?" She sneered. "Practically forever." Demuko said. "Do you want to just forget about him, abandon the thought that he could be ours and force him out of our minds forever?" Kita asked. "NO WAY!" Demuko screamed. "Then lets do this." she said. "But what do we do?" Autumn asked curiously. "We just take him back to my place." Kita cooed, very happy with her idea. "But he would never agree to go." Amity said. Kita stared at her dumbly, shocked at how stupid she was. "Oh, you mean like kidnaping?" Sonia asked. Kita grinned. "Exactly." Demuko still wasn't very convinced. "We could get in trouble for this Kita." Demuko said cautiously, not completely ready to abandon the idea. "I, for one, are agreeing to take the chance." Kita said, "And anyone who is my friend will help me." She glared at them angrily. "Okay." Everyone expect Demuko said. They all stared warily at her. Demuko looked at each of them and then sighed. "I'm in." "Excellent." Kita grinned. "Operation Pet begins." 

  


Looks like bad news for Kurama. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

*Chapter Two*

  


"Got the blindfold and gag?" Kita whispered hurriedly. 

  


"Right here." Amity held up them for her to see. 

  


"Sonia, did you get that sleeping concoction from your dad?" 

  


"Yes."

  


"Okay," She said excitedly, as she spotted Shuichi approaching fast, "Are you guys ready for this? We just need to pull him into Fay's car." Fay, Autumn's older sister, was parked right beside them, the back door wide open.

  


Demuko sat inside, scrunched up by the other back door. She still wasn't very sure about this whole thing. It just seemed so low. I mean, kidnapping a guy who had no interest in them whatsoever? But she could clearly see how happy and excited the others were and knew she couldn't disagree now. 

  


"NOW!" Kita screamed as Shuichi walked right beside the place they were hiding.

  


"Hey, wh-" he choked as Amity pulled the gag over his mouth.

  


"You're coming with us." Kita's whispered into his ear as she pulled the blindfold over his eyes. As they yanked him into the backseat, Demuko started to feel sick. They were actually doing it. 

  


As they pulled the gag off his mouth, he started to struggle furiously. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked angrily. Autumn started to giggle. 

  


"Nobody deserves you more than we do." She laughed and grabbed the potion from Sonia. "Drink this." 

  


She thrust the small glass into his mouth and within minutes he was out cold. The car erupted with cries of joy. "Oh my gosh! We actually did it!" Amity screeched.

  


"Now, if we can just get him to my house, we'll be set." Kita said happily. 

  


"Are you sure about this?" Demuko whispered. She was still scared to death of the entire idea. She didn't think Kita was planning to ever let Shuichi go. EVER.

  


Kita stared at her angrily. "Of course I am!" She screamed and then turned back to Shuichi and started to stroke his hair. "He'll be our pet." She cooed.

  


Demuko stared at her strangely. She had lost it.

  
  
  


"Demuko, why are you sitting there like a stupid oaf? Is the coast clear?" 

  


They were parked in front of Kita's house. Kita's parents were out of town for the week and Kita had the house to herself. 

  


Demuko sighed deeply. "Yes, it is." 

  


"Good. Amity, get his legs." Kita ordered. They quickly carried him up the concrete stairs to Kita's house and up to her room where they turned on her closet light.

  


"Grab a chair." 

  


The girls quickly tied Shuichi to the wooden chair Sonia had grabbed from the dining room. When they were done, all the girls backed up and just stared at him. 

  


"Okay," Sonia whispered, "What do we do now?" 

  


Kita stared at her like she was crazy. "He's our property now. Our pet. Don't you get it?" 

  


The girls exchanged small glances between one another and shrugged.

  


"Okay. What do you want to do?" Autumn asked curiously. 

  


"Why don't we celebrate?" Kita said, grinning. She quickly ran out of the room, closely followed by the other girls, expect for Demuko. She stopped and grabbed a piece of paper off Kita's shelf and hurriedly scribbled something down. She placed it on Shuichi's lap.

  


"Demuko, come on!!" Kita's voice rang.

  


"I'm sorry." She whispered under her breath, and then ran after the other girls. 

  
  
  


Kurama started to stir, slowly opening his eyes to gaze at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a bedroom, surrounded by posters of pop stars and small porcelain dolls. As he tried to move his arms, he noticed the small piece of paper resting on his lap. He squinted his eyes to see it and read it slowly...

  


_You have been taken captive by Kita, Autumn, Sonia, Amity, and me, Demuko. I was against this idea from the start, but was greatly outnumbered. I don't think Kita is ever planning to let you go. She calls you her "pet". I swear, the girl has gone crazy. For now, I suggest you try to get help. You do have a cell phone, don't you? _

_ Demuko_

  


Kurama furiously tried to yank his hand out of the ropes. He finally succeeded and was able to pull his cell phone out of his pocket. He was about to call his mother, but then remembered she was at a convention out of town and wouldn't be back for two more days. He decided to call someone else... 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

  


HELLO EVERYONE! I'M HYPER!!!!!! YEE-HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Okay, I'm taking a break from being hyper to type this. And yes, I know that Kurama is a demon and can just escape. This chapter will explain why he doesn't escape. And yes, the phone call at the beginning of this chapter is VERY pointless but my mind works in mysterious ways and it is too late to turn back now. So enjoy Chapter Two!! 

******************************************************************************

  
  
  


*Chapter Three*

  
  
  


_Ring...._

  


_Ring...._

  


*beep* Hey, this is Yusuke. I'm probably out kicking some guy's butt right now, so leave a message after the beep *beep*

  


Kurama groaned and the phone clattered to the floor. _Guess I'm just going to have to get out of here myself, _he thought. 

  


He quickly broke the ropes with his free hand. .

  


But as he stood up, he was hit with a rush of drowsiness. The sleeping potion hadn't completely worn off yet, and he felt really tired..

  


_I'll...just...take...a...little...nap..._

  


_*****************************************************************_

  


As the rest of the girls danced to the sounds of Kita's stereo, Demuko sat on the floor near the stairs, looking very unhappy. 

  


_This is so stupid...all of them...IDIOTS._

  


Amity all of a sudden appeared beside her. 

  


"Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of us?" Amity asked curiously, crouching down. 

  


Demuko forced a fake smile onto her face. " I just don't feel like dancing." She lied. 

  


"Oh." Amity said quietly. "Bye!" 

  


She ran to do the robot with the rest of the girls. Demuko sighed and looked up the stairs. 

  


_I wonder if he's okay. Probably hasn't eaten anything since lunch. Maybe I should bring him something..._

  


She quietly snuck into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets, grabbing small snacks here and there.

  


As she poked her head out of the kitchen, she could see that all the girls were laughing at something that seemed to be pretty hilarious. Taking this chance with open arms, she quietly slunk over to the stairs and ran up, carrying a small plate of food.

******************************************************************

  


As she quietly opened the door, she whispered, "I thought you might..." But as she caught sight of the room, she could see that the chair was empty. 

  


"What?" She said, glancing around. She was overcome by a wave of relief when she saw him curled up in the corner of the room. 

  


She quietly set the plate of food down on the floor in front of him. She smiled as she looked at his face. _He really is gorgeous.._She thought to herself. 

  


She quietly grabbed another piece of paper off of Kita's shelf and settled down beside him. She began to write...

  


********************************************************************

  


When Kurama awoke the next morning, he had no idea where he was at. As he looked around the room, he suddenly remembered the events of the past day. 

  


Groaning, he stood up, looking around once more, and noticed for the first time the strange girl sleeping on the floor. 

  


Taking a closer glance, he could see that she had a piece of crumpled paper clutched tightly in her hand. Overcome with curiosity, he pulled open her hand and read the note, which was, to his surprise, addressed to him...

  


_Shuichi-_

  


_I am sorry for what has happened. The other girls are not so bad, they just have a gone a little crazy. And for a good reason, you are gorgeous... _

  


Kurama blushed. 

  


_But, anyways, I have thought it over, and decided that I don't care how good of friends we are, what happened was wrong and I would like to help you escape. But not right away, for Kita is still very antsy and will probably bolt the doors and windows shut when she gets up. I will tell you when the time is_

  


_She must of fallen asleep before she could finish the letter, _Kurama thought. As he gazed down at her, she began to stir. 

  


Opening her eyes, Demuko could see Shuichi staring at her.

  


"Hello." She said, pulling herself off the ground. "Must of dozed off." 

  


Kurama smiled. As she brushed off her skirt, he cleared his throat. "Thank-you for offering to help me to escape, but I think I can manage on my own." Demuko's bright smile began to fade. 

  


"I don't think you want to do that." she said warily. 

  


"Why not?" he asked. 

  


"Because, one, Kita will first kill me, and, two, she will hunt you down like a fox." 

  


Kurama flinched at the word _fox, _but quickly regained his composure. 

  


"I think I can ease her into the idea if you let me. I have a way with words." 

  


Kurama was about to disagree, but he saw the look, the look that said, _Please let me help you._

Plus, he wanted to get to know Demuko better...she seemed like a wonderful person...

  


"Okay." he said. __

  


Demuko grinned. "Great. If I start talking to her today, I can probably get her to bend in two more days." 

  


Soon, the house began to fill with the sounds of laughing and giggling. It started to move up the stairs. 

  


Demuko glanced down at the floor and saw the broken ropes, the escape note, and the plate of food. 

  


"I'm in trouble." she whispered.

  


*****************************************************************************

This answers the question of why Kurama isn't leaving. He is there by will. But soon he will be there by force again...(Just something for you to wait for). 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Hello!!!!! There is nothing to say!!! Maybe I should put my disclaimer again!!!!

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (WAAH!!) But I do own Kita, Sonia, Autumn, Amity, and of course Demuko. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


*Chapter Four*

  


"Kita, I swear I did not do anything!" Demuko pleaded as Kita threw her into the kitchen. 

  


"Oh really? Then how did he get untied?" Kita snarled with a menacing look on her face. 

  


"I don't know! He untied himself!" Demuko cried, which was actually true. 

  


Kita snorted. "Yeah Right." She then reached out and slapped Demuko hard across the face, causing her to stumble back into the wall. 

  


"You better never do that again." Kita growled, and grabbing Demuko's hand, yanked her out the door. 

******************************************************************************

  


"Um, what are you ladies staring at?" Kurama asked uneasily. Autumn, Sonia, and Amity had stayed to watch Kurama and were all staring intently.

  


"You." They all said in unison. 

  


Kita burst through the door, pulling Demuko with her and threw her to the floor. "The situation was resolved." She motioned for the other girls to follow her. 

  


Each of them cast a wary glance at Demuko and then hurriedly left, whispering amongst themselves. 

  


When the door slammed shut, Kurama ran over to Demuko and helped her up. "Are you okay? What did she do to you?" He asked. 

  


"Nothing." Demuko muttered.

  


"What is that on your cheek?" He asked curiously, pointing to the red mark where Kita had slapped her. 

  


"I'm fine." She growled. 

  


"I'm sorry." He apologized. 

  


Demuko started to cry. "Shuichi, I do not know what has happened to her. She used to be so sweet and fun and kind and caring. Now ever since we did this, she's been so rude and cruel." 

  


Kurama placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him. 

  


"I'll be fine." she whispered.

  


******************************************************************************

  


"So, what are you planning to do when you get out of school?" 

  


"Well, I love flowers. I'm thinking about opening a greenhouse." 

  


The past two days, Demuko had been spending almost all of her free time with Shuichi in Kita's room. They usually talked about all kinds of topics, including the past (no, not THAT far back), the present, and the future. Kurama now knew a great deal about Demuko. She was born to 16 year old who had no idea what to do, so she was given up for adoption. She lives in a comfy one-story house. She is very smart and polite and loves flowers. She seemed like his perfect match. 

  


_Wait, why am I thinking about that? _Kurama thought to himself. _I'm not interested in dating her...am I? _

  


But as he watched her brush strands of brown hair out of her face, he felt a different feeling. 

  


As Demuko looked up, she saw him staring. "What is it?" she asked. 

  


Kurama looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry." he whispered, his face turning a light red. 

  


As Demuko watched him, she smiled. _He looks really good when he blushes. _Demuko had also learned a lot about Kurama. He lives with his mom Shiori, His residence is a beautiful two-story house, and he is smart, polite, and loves flowers. (Tell me that this doesn't sound familiar.)

  


_I really like him, _She thought to herself, _but he would never be interested in someone like me. _

  


She glanced at her watch and gasped. "Aagh! It's 6:58! I promised my mom I would be home by 7:00!" As she grabbed her coat which was laid out over the bed, she waved hurriedly. "See you tomorrow!!"

  


As she ran out the door, he sighed. 

  


"I really like her." He said out loud. 

  


*****************************************************************************

  


As Kita strolled through the house, she grinned to herself. All of the girls were gone. Shuichi was asleep. _Time to review the tapes. _Not known to anyone else, Kita had secretly installed video cameras in every room of the house. As she carried them carefully to the living room, she quickly decided which one to watch first. _Of course, my room. I need to see if Demuko has anything up her sleeve. _Popping the video of the day into the vcr, she plopped down on the couch and started to fast-forward. 

  


_Yeah, the whole morning issue, I was there, don't need to see that. _ She stopped it when she and the other girls left the room. She could hear(they also had microphones) Shuichi trying to comfort Demuko. Kita growled. 

  


As she fast-forwarded through the tape, she kept getting more angry. _Why isn't Demuko leaving? Don't tell me that she spent the whole stinking day in there! _She started to get even worse as she stopped the tape and heard them talk about his escape. _Why that no-good, lying, son of a..._

She heard Demuko say, "Tomorrow night at seven. Wait for me. Kita will never listen to me now, we are just going to have to smuggle you out." 

  


About to burst with anger, Kita fast-forwarded the tape to the very end and was relieved when she saw Demuko leaving. She stopped the tape just as she ran out the door.

  


"I really like her."

  


_WHAT!?!?! _Kita rewinded the tape. _Shuichi couldn't possibly of said that._

  


But she heard it again. 

  


"I really like her." 

  


Kita was about to jump up and start screaming crazily until she had a thought. _Hmmm... maybe this can be used to my advantage. This shows me the perfect weapon to stop the escape..._

_******************************************************************************_

Hey, guess who? It's the writer!

  


Poor Demuko! Poor Kurama! Each one likes the other but they don't know it!! How very sad!! 

  


Meanwhile, what the heck is Kita talking about? What kind of weapon does she mean?

  


Find out next time on Yu-Yu Hakusho!!

  


_heeheeheehee, I always wanted to say that. _

  



	5. Chapter Five

*Insane Fans*

  


Chapter Five

  
  


As Demuko strolled down the sidewalk, her long brown hair flowing wildly in the wind, she thought about what the consequences would be after she had helped Shuichi. 

  


_Well, none of my friends will ever talk to me again, especially Kita, but this is something that must be done. _

  


The streetlights were starting to come on. As she checked her watch, she could see that it was 6:58. _I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. _

  


Demuko suddenly forgot what she was thinking about when she noticed the dark figure ahead of her. Thinking it was a robber, she tried to steer around them, but they moved with her. _Who is this? What do they want? _

  


As the figure stepped into the light of the streetlight, Demuko was overwhelmed with relief. _It's only Kita. But what is she doing out here? _

  


"Kita!" Demuko called happily, running up to her. 

  


"Hello Demuko." Kita said in a strange calm tone. 

  


"I was worried that you were a robber or kidnapper or something like that." Demuko laughed. 

  


"Well how do you know I'm not?" Kita said. 

  


"What?" Demuko whispered, very confused by what Kita had just said. 

  


"How do you know I'm not a kidnapper?" 

  


"Kita, you're not making any sense." Demuko said, starting to feel very nervous. 

  


Kita did not say anything, but instead pulled some rope out from her pocket. 

  


"Kita, what are you doing?" Demuko screamed, starting to back away. 

  


"Nothing personal, but I'm going to have to take another hostage to make this work." Kita said, starting to move toward Demuko with a strange smile. 

  


_She's gone insane! _Demuko thought, starting to run away. 

  


But Kita was too fast for her. She jumped Demuko and started to tie the rope around her hands. 

  


"Kita, you cannot do this!" Demuko pleaded, struggling to pull her hands away. 

  


"Gosh, will you shut up?" Kita sneered, and then hit Demuko hard on the head, causing her to black out. 

  


Kita's laugh pierced the night. 

  


*****************************************************************************

  


As Kurama stood patiently by the window, he glanced at the alarm clock on Kita's dresser. 7:15

  


_If Demuko isn't here by 7:30, I'm going to have to leave. Mother will be home soon and I need to be there. _

  


He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. When the clock flashed 7:31, he knew that he couldn't wait any longer. 

  


_Sorry Demuko, I'm going to have to leave without your help. _He then turned to prop the window open when a voice was heard in the doorway. 

  


"Going somewhere?" 

  


He spun around to see Kita in the doorway, grinning. 

  


"Listen Kita, If you don't let me go this instant, then I'm going to have to force my way past you." He warned. 

  


"Oh, I know that won't happen." She said, still smiling. 

  


"How?" Kurama said, not sure about what she was saying. 

  


"You won't hurt me. You can't." 

  


"Oh really?" Kurama smirked. She didn't know. 

  


"Yes. Not when your sweet Demuko's life is on the line." 

  


"What?" Kurama said, taken aback. 

  


"You heard me. If you go out that window, I will kill her." Kita oozed, knowing that her plan would work. 

  


Kurama was torn. He didn't want Demuko to be in danger, but how could he know that Kita was telling the truth? Maybe it was just a lie. 

  


"Prove it, and I will stay for her safety." Kurama said. He was convinced that Kita was lying. 

  


"Glad to." She said, and motioned for someone to step into the doorway beside her. Sonia, Autumn, and Amity moved forward, carrying Demuko, who was still unconscious. 

  


Kita pulled out a knife in her pocket. "Why don't we just have a test?" She ran the blade carefully over Demuko's arm, leaving a cut which was bleeding. "Why don't we do another one?" 

  


"NO!" Kurama screamed. 

  


"Then sit down." Kita ordered.

  


Kurama obeyed. 

  


"Good. You will probably be here for the rest of your life, so get comfortable." 

  


The other three girls stared at Kita nervously. They thought she had gone too far this time. But they were too afraid to step forward. They were just going to have to go along with it. 

  


As they pulled Demuko out of the room, and Kita slammed the door shut, they all exchanged glances. 

  


"Where do you want us to put her?" Autumn asked timidly. 

  


"Oh, the basement's fine." Kita said happily. 

  


Sonia had to say something. "Kita, Demuko is our friend. How can we be doing this to her?" She asked boldly. 

  


"You mean ex-friend. When she tries to help the only guy that we want to be with away from us, then she is our ex-friend." Kita said. 

  


"But he doesn't even like us. He likes Demuko." Amity said. Kita had shown them the tapes.

  


"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kita asked angrily, holding the knife up to Amity's face. 

  


"Nothing." Amity said. 

  


"That's what I thought. Now take her down to the basement." Kita directed. 

  


Sonia, Autumn and Amity quickly moved down the stairs, into the basement, and laid Demuko's body down onto the ground gently. 

  


"We have to rebel." Autumn whispered, hoping that Kita wouldn't hear her. 

  


"But Kita will kill us!" Amity said, still flustered from what had happened before. 

  


"Yeah, maybe we should just wait for the right time." Sonia said cautiously. 

  


Kita was a whole different person now, and none of them liked it. 

  


*****************************************************************************

  


Poor Demuko! Poor Kurama!! Both objects in Kita's evil scheme!! What will become of them?

Will they ever be able to escape? 

  


And what will Autumn, Amity, and Sonia do to help? 

  


Find out next time on Yu-Yu Hakusho!! 


End file.
